An Unknown Member Of the Sohma Family
by ShikaruShuyin
Summary: Yuukan is an outcast in the Sohma family. Know one really knows that she is in fact, a Wolf zodiac. Soon, her life will be turned up-side down when she gets thrown into the Sohma household. Once there, will she be able to find love? Or only pain?
1. Yuukan's profile

RATED:T (for swearing, abuse, and teen content.)

First Name: Yuukan

Last Name:Shizukana

Gender:Female

Age:Around 16

Birthday:October 16

Height:5'5

Weight:About 100 to 110

Eyes:Icy Blue/Gray

Hair:Black, Sometimes appears Dark purple

Zodiac:Wolf

-Family-

Mother:Passed away, Shiori Sohma

Father: Alive, Juuran Shizukana

-Personality-

Great at all fighting techniques

Sarcastic

Very attentive

Quick

Loner

Often Depressed

Pushes others away

Not picky when it comes to food.

Strong(Strength wise)

Loyal

Doesn't easily trust others

Calm

Takes a lot to get her mad

Easily annoyed with others

Hates posers and fakers

Hates Perverts

Likes Flowers

Enjoys to Read

Enjoys listening to music

Likes to Write

Often goes off by herself to think

Doesn't know what love it

Cold-hearted

Protective over what ever friends she makes

Hates the Rat

Mysterious

Quiet

-About her Past-

Yuukan Shizukana is a distant relative of the Sohma's. Her father was Juuran Shizukana, while her mother was Shiori Sohma. Shiori was well known by the Sohma's. She was loved and cared for, but after she married her abusive husband, Juuran, she was cast out of the Sohma Household. After realizing just how abusive Juuran was, she decided to file a divorce. Before she could,though, Juuran raped her, telling her that if she filed a divorce or told anyone, he would kill her and the baby.

So, Shiori kept her mouth shut, though she went through a lot of pain. Shigure and Hatori often kept in contact with her, visiting her as much as possible, while trying not to get found out. Soon, Shiori began to show signs of being pregnant. Hatori and Shigure congratulated her, not knowing that Yuukan would be a child of rape.

After Yuukan was born, Juuran would beat Shiori while Yuukan watched, calling her horrible names. Shiori slowly sunk into depression, and even began to cut herself.

A few years later, she finally decided she could no longer take the agonizing pain anymore, and had Shigure and Hatori come to see her one last time.

She told them about how Yuukan had come to be, wishing that they would protect her. She asked them to tell Yuukan that she loved her and said she was sorry.

That night, Shiori gave Yuukan her a locket with her picture in it as Yuukan slept. She also fastened to Yuukan's neck a necklace that held a wolf claw on it, so that it would hold her true form inside.

She then grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the heart.

Hatori and Shigure came the next day to take care of Yuukan, but discovered that Juuran had moved them to a secret place.

Yuukan was often abused by her father, often times leaving her beaten and senseless.

629f00f3-b597-484a-aa14-81f6f1a00bba

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fan fiction on here, so please be nice. Please Read and Review.**

**Only thing I own is the plot and Yuukan, who I created. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Yuukan meets a member of the Sohma family.

It had been like any other day…accept worse. There were fresh bruises on her face as she left from the store. Her father had come home the previous night, drunk and in a sour temper, deciding to take out his frustration on her.

She had taken it silently, not saying anything. No wonder her mother had committed suicide!

She didn't blame her for it…if she had been in her situation, she would have too.

In fact, she didn't know if she could take this much longer either. She often times thought about committing suicide, but she would soon decide against it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break. No, she'd be strong. She'd hold on. Things were bound to turn out for the best soon.

As people passed by, they would stare at her and whisper, wondering what had happened to her.

She hadn't let anyone know that her father beat her. Or else they'd take pity on her, and she didn't want that. She hated people's pity.

She heard a girl in a alley-way close by crying. She turned and looked down the alley, the grocery bags resting on her bruised arms.

Three men had a girl cornered, snickering as the girl whimpered in fear. One grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him forcibly. Another man began to grope the poor girl. She cried out, but the third guy smacked her.

Yuukan glared and set the grocery bags down loudly, drawing the attention of the three men.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in annoyance.

One of the men smirked as he turned and looked at her. "Can't you see we're busy, girly? Course then again, we could always use another girl." He said as he began to advance on her.

She rolled her eyes. "Try and take me…trust me, this isn't gonna end good for you, idiots."

The man's face turned red with anger and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Finally, he yelled and lunged at her, but she easily stepped to the side and avoided him as he crashed into the ground behind her. Not a single hair was out of place, no fear in her eyes. It made him angrier and he got up and grabbed her into a strangle hold. She sighed and rammed her head into his face and dug her heal and scarped it down his knee, sending him clutching his nose and hopping around on one foot, howling loudly.

The other 2 men lunged at her and just as they were about to land on her, she ducked, sending them falling over her and running into the other guy.

She turned and glared at them with her icy blue gray eyes, her hands in her pockets, daring them to attack her again.

All three of them lunged at Yuukan, and the girl at the end of the alley gasped, as she sat on her knees where she had collapsed.

Yuukan grabbed one of the guys by both wrists, then extended her leg, kicking him in the gut with all her power, sending him sprawling backwards. One of the guys grabbed her by her wrist and she twirled, jamming his thumb up until he was on his knees, then she quickly head butted him in the head, knocking him unconscious. She grabbed the remaining guy by the head and kneed him, then threw him into a wall.

As all of the men lay crumpled on the ground, Yuukan walked up to the frightened girl and helped her to her feet silently, leading her out of the alleyway.

The girl clung to Yuukan's arm, sobbing uncontrollably.

She patted her back and hugged her gently, then walked the girl home. As she left her on her step, the girl bowed and thanked her for saving her.

Yuukan just smiled a little and nodded once.

"No prob…take care of yourself." And with that, she turned and strode away.

Yuukan went back to the alley way and picked up the groceries she had left there. The men were still sprawled on the ground, and she gave each of them a last parting kick in the side before going on her way.

How come she could easily defend other people from mobs, but she couldn't defend herself from her own father? There was definitely something wrong with that picture.

She sighed though, knowing she'd probably never be able to deal with it.

As she continued walking, she bumped into a someone without realizing it. She looked up, thinking it would have been a girl since she didn't transform into her wolf form. She was mistaken though. In front of her stood a rather tall guy. He wore a black tank top and gray pants, with what appeared to be a white lab coat. His hair was white and black and he looked at her in slight confusion, wondering why he hadn't transformed when bumping into her.

They stood staring at each other when Yuukan finally broke the silence, unintentionally voicing her thoughts out loud.

"You're…a member from the Sohma household, aren't you?"

The guy's eyes widened a little. "Name's Hatsuharu Sohma…and how did you know?"

Yuukan looked down and stuttered out a reply. "J-just did…I have to go now."

She shouldered past him quickly, but he grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let go!" she yelled as she struggled to break free from his firm grasp.

He pulled her into a hug, and she stopped struggling, her eyes wide with surprise. They stood there for a few minutes as people watched them, assuming they were lovers of some sort.

Soon, Yuukan pushed him away violently sending him falling backwards, anger in her eyes.

"How DARE you hug me like that!" Her voice was filled with hatred and he stared up at her incredulously.

She turned on her heel and hurried home, leaving Hatsuharu Sohma looking off after her.


End file.
